Let's Just Fall In Love Again
by 93flwerfly
Summary: Mercedes couldn't breathe in the beginning. Now someone from her past comes back into her life, and her air, her life and her love is restored.


**OKAY! I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! I had to write something about Sam's arrival! I am still jumping up and down! i don't think i can ever get over that! So here is what i think is going to go down. With Mercedes, Shane and Sam. **

* * *

><p>"Wait, what are you saying Shane?" Mercedes didn't know how to react to her boyfriend's statement.<p>

"I'm being drafted by the Ohio State football team! The recruiter liked me so much, that he is drafting me early." Mercedes felt genuinely happy for his boyfriend, but she couldn't help but feel a bit hurt inside.

Shane noticed Mercedes hadn't said anything. He started to worry.

"Babe, aren't you happy for me? I mean, I get to graduate early." Mercedes gave Shane a weak but sincere smile. She grabbed his hands and intertwined them with hers.

"I am so very happy for you Shane. I am so proud of you. I guess I'm going to miss you that's all." Shane smiled giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"We still get to see each other in the weekends. I'm not leaving forever." Shane laughed softly but Mercedes looked rather serious than ever. She wasn't laughing along with him, she seemed rather quiet.

"Babe? What are you thinking?" Mercedes looked up at her tall boyfriend and released her hands from his and took a deep breath.

"I think we should break up." Shane eyes grew wide and nodded his head in disapproval.

"What? Why? Does this have to with me being drafted early? Mercedes we can work it out." Mercedes nodded in disagreement, giving him a weak grin.

"Shane, you need to focus on this opportunity that is being presented to you. You can't have any distractions. I'm your only distraction."

"Then I wont accept it. I don't want it anyway." Mercedes grabbed his chin and pulled him down to her level.

"Do something as stupid as what you are thinking about doing." Shane gently removed her hand from his chin and returned to his normal height.

"Was our whole relationship stupid to you Mercedes? Because I was about to plan to throw away my dreams for you, and you tell me that you think it's stupid?" Shane looked extremely hurt, but Mercedes hadn't intended on saying what she said.

"No Shane, what I meant was-" Shane stopped her by placing his hand in front of her mouth.

"Forget it okay. Have a nice life." With that Shane left Mercedes alone in the hallways of McKinley. It was over.

Suddenly she felt light, felt like she could float into the sky. She could finally breath. Then she started wondering.

_**Was Shane the cause of my unhappiness? Was he responsible for blinding and turning me against my friends?** _

"He was." She grabbed her head in disbelieve and started laughing softly to herself. She sighed and headed to The Trouble Tones rehearsal.

* * *

><p>"Hey captain! Where were you?" Santana face lit up once Mercedes entered the room. Mercedes went straight to the piano bench and sat next to Ms. Corcoran.<p>

"What's the matter?" Brittany asked as she was playing with Sugar's hair.

"Shane and I broke up." Santana let out a loud cheer.

"Al fin! Cuando mas tenia que soportarlo!" No one had a clue what Santana had said. Mercedes just stayed quiet and leaned her head on her hand as her elbow rested on the coverlid of the piano.

"Whez- I mean captain, don't worry about it. He's not worth your tears." Mercedes laughed as she thought, _Oh girl believe me he isn't worth nothing anymore._

"Santana is right Mercedes, you can use this as a way to show your anger in rehearsing our numbers for Sectionals." Ms. Corcoran gave her a small hug as Mercedes nodded getting up from the piano bench placing her hands on her hips, making everyone giggle.

"**EMERGENCY MEETING IN THE AUDITORIUM FOR THE TROUBLE TONES AND NEW DIRECTIONS!**" The voiced seemed familiar to Mercedes, but she didn't seem to worked up in finding out who the voice was.

"Huh? It's probably Mr. Shuester wanting to go over transportation methods of Sectionals. Come one girls." Everyone walked out of the room quickly; Mercedes was the last one out as she slowly made her way the auditorium. She didn't want to rush herself; she wasn't going anywhere, and she wasn't meeting anyone important.

_**For so she thought, she doesn't have a clue about what The Trouble Tones and The New Directions had planned for her.** _

As Mercedes entered she saw no one in the auditorium. She suddenly heard footsteps. She thought it was the Trouble Tones walking on the stage.

Then she saw Artie, Puck, Finn, Mike, Blaine, the new kid Rory and finally Kurt. They were all lined up in a straight line. _What was going on?_

"Um…where is everyone else?" Puck laughed softly and walked out of the straight line and gestured his hand to the other side of the stage.

Mercedes quickly looked at where Puck was gesturing and suddenly she felt her heart sink.

It was Sam. She couldn't believe. She blinked rapidly to try to make sense that she wasn't seeing a ghost or if it wasn't a hallucination.

He definitely had changed. His hair was shorter and had gotten browner. He was wearing a purple and green plaid shirt. He gave a huge smile as she noticed he had his guitar wrapped around him.

She grabbed her heart and tried breathing but she couldn't. She started tearing up.

Then she saw the Trouble Tones and the New Direction girls come out from behind. They lined up like the boys did. Mercedes wanted to know what was going on. But she couldn't stop staring at Sam. Neither could he, he couldn't stop staring her.

Puck finally spoke, which made Mercedes jump since she was so focus on Sam.

"Sexy mama, lets call this a big love gesture from Trouty Mouth here. He loves you, and…" He looked at Sam to finish the sentence. Mercedes turned to gaze at Sam who took center stage.

"I want you back." Mercedes felt her world spin. She covered her mouth with her hands, as she couldn't believe what was happening. Sam winked at her and pointed at the band to start, and he began to whistle. Then he sang.

Lets pretend baby

That you've just met me

And I've never seen you before

**He smiled at Mercedes, as she started tearing up.**

Ill tell all my friends

That I think you're staring

And you say the same to yours

And oh, well dance around it all night

And then I'll follow you outside

And try to open up my mouth

And nothing comes out right

And I wanna fall in love with you again

**He winked at her as he started walking to the side of the stage. As in the background, everyone was dancing. **

I don't have to try

It's so easy

Who needs to pretend?

But because it's so funny

Lets just think about it, honey

Lets just fall in love again

I'll call you in three days

Not too soon, not too late

And Ill ask your roommate if you're home

**Sam started walking down the stairs and off the stage. Mercedes suddenly felt paralyzed.**

You call me on Thursday

And well hang out all day

Then fall asleep on the phone

**Sam slowly started walking towards her, as Mercedes started trembling uncontrollably. **

And oh, I'll hold your hand when we drive

**Suddenly he let go of his guitar and grabbed her hand, their hands together created an instant spark.**

And well lose track of all the time

And well tell everyone

That we ain't never felt so alive

**He caressed her cheek with his hand, as it got wet from Mercedes' tears.**

And I wanna fall in love with you again

I don't have to try

It's so easy

Who needs to pretend?

But because it's so funny

Lets just think about it, honey

Lets just fall in love again

Well fall disgustingly fast

And well stop hanging out with friends

And they'll be so offended

**Suddenly without giving him much warning, Mercedes grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. She started crying into his chest as he stroked her hair.**

And I wanna fall in love with you again

I don't have to try

It's so easy

Who needs to pretend?

But because it's so funny

Lets just think about it, honey

Lets just fall in love again

Lets just fall in love again

The song ended and everyone started cheering as they Mercedes in Sam's arms. Mercedes stopped crying and then looked up to see Sam give her a smile she had missed. He stared at her with his green adorable eyes. She knew that she was never able to forget about him.

Mercedes laughed softly as she planted her face once more on Sam's chest. Sam grabbed her waist and pulled her into him tightly.

"You're here. You're actually here. I can't believe it." Mercedes heard Sam chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere this time." Mercedes heard his voice so determine and changed. He changed, but it was a good change. Something she had never seen in him.

"Even if I was, I wouldn't go anywhere without you." Sam grabbed her chin and pulled Mercedes up to meet his gaze and kissed her.

She had missed his lips so much, how they always seem to surprise her. She leaned into her deepening the kiss as she placed her hands around his neck. He grabbed her waist and they muffled the screams and cheers from everyone on stage.

"Yeah! Go Ken!" Santana yelled as she had Brittany in her arms.

"Give it to Beyoncé!" Puck yelled as he pumped fists with Finn.

They finally broke off the kiss because they definitely needed to breath.

"I love you." Mercedes heard Sam say. She knew she was home. She knew with him she could breathe, she could feel light weighted with him. She loved him.

"I love you. But we are still going to kick your butts at Sectionals." Mercedes giggled as Sam started tickling her.

"Oh, its on Jones!" Sam kissed her again. They made way to their friends on stage, hands intertwined. Together.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked it! Please Review! It means a lot!<strong>

**Translate what Santana said "Finally! How long did i have to put up with him!" As you can see, Santana wasn't a big fan of Shane! I mean anyone who gets in the way of Samcedes deserves to be hated! Anyway, the song was Jason Castro "Let's Just Fall In Love Again." It's such a beautiful song. And not to scare you or anything but the dude could be Sam Larsen's older brother! i kid you not! It's scary! Please Review!**


End file.
